


I Get By With A Little Help From My Friends

by aceschwarz222



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Protective Avengers, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Prompt request: Hey there :D what about the other avengers (especially Natasha and cap) being mad at Tony for risking his life all the time on missions and when experimenting? Nat cursing in Russian because of reasons and Tony being the sarcastic little shit he is.





	I Get By With A Little Help From My Friends

Tony Stark’s teammates had a weird way of showing they cared about him. **  
**

Nat liked to yell at him in Russian whenever he went all maverick on a mission.

“что, черт возьми, не так с вами! (what the hell is wrong with you)” she would shout over the roar of the Quinjet as Steve nursed yet another short circuit on Tony’s suit. He always managed to put himself in the line of fire when things got heavy.

“I needed to test the new suit function,” he would shoot back. “Obviously, it there’s still some kinks to work out.”

The back of his head was still sore from the last time she had smacked him.

Cap, on the other hand, was always shoving food down his throat.

Literally.

Tony was no match for Steve’s super strength, so while he put up a good fight, it was hard to escape the protein-packed sandwiches when Steve sat on his chest to make him eat. After dealing with rationing during the war, Steve couldn’t fathom why Tony didn’t take better care of his health, and especially his diet. Thankfully, he stopped trying to feed Tony super smoothies after a particularly messy incident.

“Geez, Cap,” Tony chided with his mouth full. “Go easy on the spinach next time. I get plenty of greens!”

Cap sighed from his spot on top of Tony’s chest. “Money doesn’t count, Tony.”

Tony wiggled his eyebrows as he took another bite from the sandwich. “You know, you’re pretty lucky. I’m normally not this intimate with a guy until the second date.”

Even though it was probably the fiftieth time Tony used that line, Steve’s ears never failed to turn red.

While Nat was scary, Bucky was damn terrifying. Tony would often stumble into the kitchen after a hellish nightmare. The first time it happened, Bucky happened to be sitting at the counter drinking tea. He took one look at Tony and grabbed an extra mug from the cabinet. He filled it with hot water and placed a bag of chamomile tea inside.

“Drink,” he ordered, sliding the mug towards Tony. With the dark circles under his eyes and black sleep attire, Bucky looked more intimidating than the Hulk on top of the Empire State Building.

Tony could never say no to Bucky’s tea. Plus, it really hit the spot after a crappy night, so why would he want to?

Vision had a nasty habit of magically appearing through the walls of his lab right as he was about to make a breakthrough. Or, as Vision liked to call them, “hazards waiting to happen.”

“Sir, if you insist on going through with the flamethrower tests inside, I must inform Dr. Banner,” Vision said.

Tony rolled his eyes so hard he thought they might hit his brain. “Vision, I’ve got this. I’m a pro!”

Vision did his android version of a sigh as he made his way towards the nearest fire extinguisher. “That’s what I’m afraid of, sir.”

It took Tony three rounds of shampoo to get all of the white powder from the extinguisher out of his hair that night.

Tony’s lab was notoriously cold because of all his machinery. Sometimes, he would be so focused on working, he would forget to wear layers. He would blow on his fingers to maintain some level of warmth, but it was brutal in the winter.

So, whenever a blanket randomly dropped from a vent in the ceiling, Tony let out a small sigh of relief at his newfound warmth.

“Thanks Clint!” he called up to the vent.

An arm poked through giving Tony a thumbs up before the archer scurried away.

It was the best keep secret of the Avengers that Sam liked to bake. He had an amazing knack for making the softest cookies, gooiest brownies, and most delicious cakes. Since Tony never remembered to eat, Sam would often leave some baked goods in spots where Tony would find it.

He would wake up to find peanut brittle on his nightstand. There was also that one time Sam left an entire cake for Tony to find on top of DUM-E. The best was when Tony collapsed into his bed and his face landed in a plate of brownies. He didn’t even have to move to eat those!

Anyone else would find Thor’s bear hugs a bit overprotective, but that never stopped Tony from leaning into them or even *gasp* returning them.

And while some people would have found Wanda’s red mist possessive whenever she calmed his thoughts, he would always sigh in relief that his anxiety was momentarily forgotten.

To some, the Avengers would seem like the most annoying, pushy, busibodied people.

But to Tony Stark…

…They were his best friends.


End file.
